Together Forever
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: (Title may change. I dunno) Things seem to be coming together for the Titans. In a way. Crime is at an all time low, and couples seem to be springing up out of no where. Slade and The BrotherHood? Defeated. But what if there is more to the low crime than things seem? What is going on? I hope even if you don't like the couples you will read, cause it won't be all romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh. I didn't think it was possible to be THIS nervous about writing a story. I'm hoping this story goes on for a while, and that you will enjoy every second... I'm just nervous... Alright... (Quick shoutout to Eve Harp: The anime is Sword Art Online. I actually wanted to watch it like months ago, but I wanted to finish Fairy Tail before I did. And also shout out to Bella- You know you love me *smirk*)**

***Breathes in deeply* Lets do this...**

**Actually I'm going to get a snack... One sec.**

**Alright we can start now. *Munches on a cracker***

**Diffrent ages!(I probably won't get them all. Just kinda guess if I miss a couple. Also most likely not accurate) **

**Robin- 18 Kole-16**

**Starfire-17 Jericho- 17**

**Beastboy- 17 Bee-18 **

**Raven- 17 Speedy-18 **

**Cyborg- 18 Jade(Cheshire)-17 **

**Terra-16**

**Aqualad-18**

**Kid Flash- 17**

**Jinx-16**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"_Hehehe..." A masked figure chuckled softly as he entered the museum, late one night. He rubbed his hands together at all the priceless items laying before him. He took a step towards them, when a shadow fell over him. His eyes widened as he felt a weird sensation, paralyzing him. The only thing he could do was let out a half scream when the shadow came in front of him. The figure smiled a twisted smile, then the robber was gone. Almost as if he was erased from existence. _

Normal POV

The Titans always had something to do. Whether it was a robber robbing a bank, or a super powered villain trying to take over the world, there was always something to do.

Well now there wasn't. Crime seemed to have dropped to the point where they were lucky if they even got an alarm once a week. At first they took this chance to hang out together and get to know each other better, train, all those things. But you can't do those things 24/7.

To put it plainly, the Titans were bored.

Well not entirely bored. There still was some drama. But that was mostly from new couples that seemed to be springing up out of no where. Kid Flash and Jinx were the ones who really started it. Then Robin and Starfire. Then the ones that you wouldn't expect. Like how after Terra had slowly gotten her memories back and gained a little of her powers back, she moved in with Titans East. Then a month later, her and Aqualad were dating. And the even more unexpected. Like Cheshire(Or Jade) and Speedy. It seemed so unlikely, because Speedy seemed to have a seemingly unbroken hatred for the villainess. Or Ex-Villainess. But thats a diffrent story.

Then there were the ones that hadn't happened yet. But they allll know will. Beast Boy and Raven and Cyborg and Bee to name a few. Kole and Jericho also seemed to have a bond. Yup. Couples everywhere.

But back to the Titans being bored.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhggggg what can we doooo?" Beast Boy said, the upper half of his body hanging off the couch. No one responded, because they didn't know either.

"Why don't we... go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire says, uncertainly. Robin shakes his head.

"Sorry Star, it's closed for renovations." He says. They all groan in frustration. Robin suddenly stands up and starts pacing.

"This makes no sense. Why is crime down so much? I can't just believe it stopped because they are scared of us or something." He says. Raven closes the book she was reading(note: that she had read about 500 times already) and leans back.

"Robin's right. Something doesn't feel right. We had an alarm for about half a second last week... But it turned off almost as soon as it came on. And then we couldn't track where it came from." She says. All the Titans nod in agreement.

"But... We cannot do anything about it. How can we find out why crime is dropping if... There is no crime happening at all?" Starfire says. Cyborg shrugs.

"I guess we don't." He says. They sit in silence for awhile.

"How about we go get some pizza?" Beastboy says. After more silence, they all stood up and walked to the garage.

**::.::**

"Jinxieeeee i'm bored..." Kid Flash whined as he laid against the pink haired witch's shoulder. She scoffs and pushes him off.

"And you think i'm not? We have gone to do almost everything there is to do out in the world, and now we have absolutely nothing to do." She says, laying sideways on the couch. Kid Flash grins and lays next to her, snuggling his face into her pale neck. She stiffens slightly, then relaxes.

"...Wally?..."

"Yes my lucky charm?"

"... Mind telling me what you are doing?..."

"Hmmm... Nothing.. Chillin."

"... Someone wants to die today.."

5 minutes later.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"OH I WILL DO MORE THAN THAT YOU PERVERTED SPEEDSTER! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Oh what ever you totally likes i- AHHHHHH THAT HURT!"

"GOOD!"

::.::

"Swimming?"

"No Aqualad. We have been swimming like 5 times in the past week."

"¿Qué tal si vamos por unos nachos?(*)"

"If I eat one more nacho I think I will explode."

The Titans East all huffed and glare at each other.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing all day!" Terra says, stomping her foot.

"I dunno, that's what we've been doing for about a week now..." Speedy said moodily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Jade says, pinching his cheek. Silence.

"Swimming?"

::.::

_Somewhere in a far off place, someone watches all the Titans, smirking. The person focuses his vision on 2 specific Titan girls. A weird mutilated cat-dog-lizard hybrid hisses and jumps up on the person's lap. He strokes its spiny back as he observes the girls._

"_Soon my sweet. Very soon."_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**OHMEHGURSH DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LOATHE IT? TELLL MEHHHHH! I am so nervous and I hope even if you don't like the couples you will read it cause it won't always be about the couples but I just want to know what you think and I am so nervous and aahhhh! *Deep breath* Alright. I'm going to go.. J-Just tell me straight forward what you think, K? **

**(*) Mas Y Menos said "How about we go get some nachos?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRRRYYYYYYY I HAVENT UPDATED! I know some of you have probably killed me 5 times over in your mind, but I'm sorry! In my defense, it's my first time out of the hospital in awhile and me and my family went on a week long trip. Soooo you can stop killing me now. I'm updating. Calm your faces. Onto reviews.**

**Pixiedustmagic- I do to! :)**

**2Awesome4Life- Why thank you!**

**Guest- I am I am.**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA- I am!**

**Aria- goodness someone had to much sugar.**

**Soar Vandergeid- well let's just say, it's going to be very interesting. Very interesting. Like there is a plot twist I am I planning, that... You will just have to see.**

**Rachel- I AM!**

**GG- I try my best! :)**

**Eve Harp- I can't either!**

**Guest- IAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAMIAM. I. AM. I promise I am not dead.**

**Alrighty let's do this thang. *smirk***

**BTW- The next few chapters will be kinda more on developing characters. And yes, I am going to bring the beast back. I'm not coping Smells like Teen spirit. I promise. I've seen it on a lot of stories, and its just a really good idea. **

**TTT**

Beast Boy lazily flips through TV channels, bored. Although his attention is more on the purple haired demoness next to him. He steals kick glances at her.

Out of all the Titans she was the one who had changed the least, besides Cyborg. She had her purple hair more grown out now, but short enough that it didn't bother her. She still had mostly all the same attire, though her shoes had changed to long black boots that went up to her mid thighs. It seemed to the green shapeshifter that she had actually gotten shorter as the years passed. Or maybe he was just growing fast. She only grew a little more curvy than she already was.

Beast Boy was probably the one who changed the most. He was no longer the short, gangly teen. When he had gotten his growth spurt, he shot up in height. Where once he was the shortest of the bunch, he now towered over them, being almost to Cyborgs teen height. As he grew, he couldn't fit into his old clothes anymore. His new ones look a lot of the same, except his black pants cut off at his calf, and his shirt was more of a tank top like deal. His shoulders broadened, his hair became longer and shaggier, and his voice deepened. A lot.

Beast Boy now turned his full attention to Raven, who was silently reading a book next to him. He smiles and drapes his arm behind Raven. She stiffens for a moment, then relaxes.

"Rae-Rae i'm boreeeed!" He says, whining like a child. Raven continues to read.

"Raven, Beast Boy. Not Rae, not Rae-Rae, Raven. And if you bored, go find something to do." She says monotony, although with a slight annoyance that she was being interrupted from her book.

"But I want to do something with you!" He says, smiling at her. She paused for a moment, before sighing again and closing her book.

"What do you want to do?" She asks. Beast Boy's eyes light up in excitement. He grabs Raven by the hand-Much to Raven's irritation- and leads her to the garage. He pulls her along to his motorcycle that Robin and Cyborg had built him for his 16th birthday. It looked a lot like Robins, except the handlebars were more upright, so he doesn't have to lean as far as Robin does. And instead of being red, its green and purple, and has "BB" instead of an "R."

He pulls Raven onto it, giving her a helmet and starting it up.

"Where are we going?" Raven asks as she slides on. Beast Boy's cheeks grow red slightly when she wraps her arms around his waist.

"W-Well I was just thinking of going to this new restaurant.. Then going to the park after... Because... Uh.. They are doing fireworks tonight.." He says, stuttering. Raven stays silent, so he pulls out of the garage, and heads towards the restaurant.

**::.::**

"Hmmm I wonder where they are going to." Starfire says, coming up behind her spiky haired boyfriend. He nods, watching them go off. In a normal situation, he would have told them to come back, because it was evening, and by the time they got back it could be dark. And villains seem to have a thing for darkness. But since there hadn't been an alarm in almost 2 weeks, he let them be. Plus, he knew Beast Boy had been working up the nerve to ask Raven out for a long time. He heard a small whooshing sound, signaling Starfire had probably floated away. He turned and observed his girlfriend, humming and getting out ingredients for another tamaranian dish. Over the years, Starfire had gotten more used to earth customes, but still had the Tameran ways.

"Robin? Are you there?" Starfire says, waving her hands in front of his masked eyes. He blinks, then turns slightly red faced that she had caught him staring at her.

"Sorry I got distracted." He says. She giggles slightly and turns back to the kitchen.

"I am aware that you got the "distracted." She says. His face becomes more red. He keeps his head down as he walks to the couch.

::.::

"You hauled me away from my book...to take me to a sandwich restaurant?" Raven says, once her and Beast Boy are seated. He chuckles nervously and nods.

"I just heard rumours around that it was really good." He says. She raises an eyebrow, but says nothing and picks up a menu. After a couple of minutes, a waiter comes to take their orders. He was a younger boy, about 20ish. He seemed to be really bored.

"Hello my name is Terrin, and i'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?" He says.

"I'll have an iced tea please." Raven says. Terrin looks up at Raven. The bored look he sported before is replaced by a smirk. Almost flirty in a way.

"Of course." He says, his voice seeming to deepen. Beast Boy scowls slightly, and a deep soft growl comes out of his throat. Terrin turns half his attention to him.

"And for you sir?"

"_I would like for you to stay away from Raven." _He almost says, but stops himself.

"Just.. Water.. Please." He says through gritted teeth. He nods and walks off, but not before flashing Raven a smile and a wink. Raven goes unphased by it and once again looks at her menu. Beast Boy frowns slightly, but looks back at his menu.

"_I need to calm down. He was just... Flirting with her..." _A low growl escaped him again.

"_He can't flirt with her. She's mine to flirt with. No one elses." _Beast Boy shakes his head. He doesn't know why, but this voice keeps popping up in his head. It comes when there is anything referring to Raven. It was possessive of her. And he didn't like it. Yeah, he did like Raven. A lot. A lot a lot. But this voice.. It didn't like anyone near her. It didn't even like when Starfire got to close.

After a couple minutes, Terrin came back. He put the water down in front of Beast Boy, then turned to Raven.

"And here you go... Milady." He says, smiling at her, making Beat Boy growl again. Terrin smirks at him, and pulls out a notepad. He turns to Raven, leaning a little to close.

"What can I get you to eat?"

::.::

Beast Boy was fighting not the explode. Terrin was getting on his last and final nerve. It would have been even worse if Raven was responding to his antics, but she wasn't. When he had taken their order, he hadn't even really payed attention to Beast Boy. Then he had constantly came over to check on Raven. He was at the last straw. If that stupid waiter came one more time he is going to-

"You know you look very pretty tonight."

That. Is. It.

Beast Boy stands up and slams his fist into the table, causing it to crack.

"Excuse me _sir _but would mind taking your ass out of here and leaving me and my date alone? You have came over about 10 times to many." He growls out, his voice deeper. Both Terrin and Raven look at Beast Boy in shock, and Terrin a bit with fear. Beast Boy stands up straight, pulls out money and puts it on a table, then grabs Ravens hand and leads her out.

::.::

They sit in silence watching the fireworks. That's all it had been since they left the restaurant. Silence. Neither had said anything. After calming down, Beast Boy felt the embarrassment weighing down on him. And not even because of the scene he cause.

"_Because for a second, I was ready to... Kill that waiter. I felt like ripping him limb from-" _

"Beast Boy?" Ravens voice is softer than usual. He sucks in a breath, in anticipation about what was going to happen.

"Was that... Really a date?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into- Wait what?" That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Well you said in there to "leave you and your date alone." She said monotonly. Beast Boy blushes slightly, and scratches the back of his head.

"W-Well did you want it to be?" He says, still waiting for his body to be hit by a black force, sending him back into a lamp pole across the city or something.

"...Maybe.." His eyes widen and he turns fully to her.

"Really?"

"Don't spend too much time thinking about it. Just because I want it to be doesn't mean you have to make it one." She says, laying back and looking at the fireworks.

"Well maybe I wanted it to be to." He says. She stays silent, still looking at the fireworks.

"Why?" He gulped loudly. This night was full of questions that were really hard to answer.

"B-Because?" He says, looking away from her.

"Because isn't an answer Beast Boy." She says, irritation clear in her voice. He took a deep breath.

"Look Raven I really-" Then he paused. Raven stared at him.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy lets out a deep growl. It seems like in a second he is stood up and running off down the park.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yells, her monotone voice breaking a little. But it was too late. Beast Boy was gone.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Umm... I don't know what to say to apologize. Uh... Sorry? :/ Sorry this chapter was probably really boring. But the next couple chapters might be. Just character and relationship development. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'mm baccck! I figured since I took like a 2 week break I would write something sooner! Again, I'm sorry if the next couple of chapters are boring. Because ya know. Character development. And such. Stuff... Anyways. The reason I took a two week break is because I was bored my self... And maybe writers block. But what do I know? Lets get into shoutouts so I can start the story. **

**2Awesome4Life- Yes. Please trust me when I say it will get interesting. And maybe scary. Maybe.**

**PixieDustMagic- I know aren't they the cutest! *Squeal***

**ThisIsWhereTheNameGoes- I told people that I think I will input The Beast into my story. Yeah its an unoriginal idea, but a good one.**

**Eve Harp- I know (Celebrating)**

**Aria- I know! I didn't think I could do it! I just sat there staring at the screen, then I took a deep breath and typed it. I think I squealed loud enough to make a dog in the city over the mountains pee itself. I had to take a break for a couple minutes.**

**xxsabellaxx- I'm sorry I'm trying!**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA- I know right?**

**Allllll right onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jinx's POV**

I groan and stretch out my arms. It had been a long, boring 4 hours for patroll. Seriously! I don't get why we are still doing patroll. Nothing happens anymore. Not even robbers with no powers rob banks anymore.

I walk sleepily down the dark street, the only light coming from some streetlamps that seem about a mile away from each other.

"_I am seriously considering being a hero. Nothing ever happ-" _My thought is cut off when I hear some rustling from an alleyway. It could just be a rat, or a homeless person, but I am so bored I am considering checking it out anyways. But, Patroll is over. I can go back home. And hopefully Wally won't even try to keep me up. I am so tired. If he does, god help him..

Again, I hear more rustling. I freeze on the spot.

"_I don't know why... But I feel... Scared.." _The rustling gets louder, and I take off down the road. When I get home, I open the door really fast, and slam it closed. I turn and slide down it on my back, breathing heavily.

"Jinxie? What happened?" I hear Wally ask. He suddenly appears in front of me.

"I... I..."

"_What DID happen?"_

::.::

**Normal POV**

"Wait Beast Boy's gone!?" Robin says, his face serious. Raven nods.

"We went to this new sandwich place and he had been on edge because a waiter was flirting with me. The waiter complimented me, and Beast Boy just lashed out at him. He left and we went to the park. I asked him some questions, and before he could answer one of them, he stiffened. Then ran off and left." She says. Robin walks over to the computer to track Beast Boy's communicator. Raven remained emotionless, but was getting a massive headache with all the emotions inside her.

"_Oh No! Beast Boy's gone! We need to go find him! I hope he isn't harmed!" _Love says inside Nevermore**(Is that what's its called? I like completly forgot!)**. Raven grits her teeth.

"_Shut.. Up.." _She thinks.

"Raven I found a signal." She hears Robin say. She stands up and walks over to the computer. Her eyes widen ever so slightly.

"He's at the sandwich shop." Robin says, scowling.

"_Ooooohhhhh he's getting back at that waiter for flirting with yoooou!" _Happy says. Raven nods at Robin and walks out the door to go find the green shapeshifter.

"_That idiot. It's probably closed."_

**5 minutes later**

Raven didn't like this. Everywhere on the way to the sandwich shop, there was wreckage. Trees were snapped from the trunks, Garbage cans knocked over, and a large hole in the side of a building. Raven was worried about Beast Boy, but the only thing she could think was

"_Why didn't the alarm in the Tower sound off?" _

She continued down the street, looking at the damage. Some part of her still held onto a little hope that maybe this wasn't Beast Boy's doing(Namely, Happy, Love, and Timid.), but she knew it was. He did all a sudden turn into a viscous growling monster and run off into the dark night.

She got to the sandwich shop, and she drew in a quick breath. It was trashed. The lights where off, saying it was closed. So obvious he had gotten here and ripped it apart when no one was there. Suddenly she heard a deep growl from a couple feet to the side of her. She turned around, powering up her hand in case of attack. But she didn't expect to see Beast Boy curled in the corner, in the form of The Beast.

"Beast... Boy?" The green Beast turns to Raven. He looks ready to attack, but stops when it looks at her. He takes a step forward, but then falls forward, letting out a deep cry of pain. The Beast form seems to melt away, revealing a torn up and bleeding Beast Boy.

::.::

"You sure you're okay Jinxie?"

"Yeah i'm fine. I think the constant boredom of nothing happening is getting me on edge. It was probably just a rat or something."

"Jinx you're not acting like your self and I don't like it."

"Wally I'm serious. I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Nothing. Happened!"

"Well i'm sorry for being worried!"

"You don't need to be! Just because you converted me doesn't mean you have to be my babysitter!"

"Oh so that's what I am to you?! A babysitter?!"

"Maybe I wouldn't think that if you would stop acting like one!"

"I'm just being a boyfriend Jinx! And i'm worried about my girlfriend!"

"Well your girlfriend is trying to tell you nothing is wrong and you aren't listening to her!"

"Well my girlfriend is acting strange and it's scaring me!"

"Oh so we're back to this again?! Look. Wally. I'm fine. I'm just on edge okay?"

"Jinx-"

"Okay?!"

"... Okay."

"Thank you."

"But Jinx?"

"What?"

"I just want you to feel safe. I didn't convert you so that you could think of me as a babysitter and feel on edge."

"...I'm going to go take a shower..."

"Oooo can I co-"

"Not in the mood speedster. Don't push it."

"Alright alright I was just asking."

"You're an idiot."

::.::

**OKaaaaaaayy I'm sorry it's short and not much happened. But just bare with me. There will only be like 2 or 3, maybe even just one more chapter of character and some plot development before be get to the actual plot. And this is the best I could do with people at my throat to update the story. I prooomiiseee we will get to the good stuff. Sometime. Alright? Good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am baccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkontoshoutouts.**

**Pixiedustmagic- Are they really in character? I think the rest of them are, but it's kinda hard to do such dramatic scenes with Raven, because she's not a dramatic person. So I dunno. **

**2Awesome4Life- But it seems they are having some relationship problems. *Wink Wink* I will leave you to decipher what that means. **

**Eve Harp- Awwwwwwwwwww we allllll lovvvveeee cliffffhangers! **

**Aria- I see the flinx you slipped in there. I see it. I see what you did there.**

**ArkieR- I can't either! And I'm the one writing it!**

**Annnnnnnnnnnddddontothestory. (BTW Cheshire is going to have a big-ish part in this story, so I figured hey lets put her in this chapter. Why not)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Miles away, a figure watches through a glass orb, a couple fighting. The girl suddenly gets up and runs out of the giant T, pressed up against a mountain, and surrounded by water. He can barely resist the urge to giggle. He stands up from his chair and walks into the shadows._

"_Objective, Complete."_

"Speedy I swear I didn't! I-"

"Then what is this picture Jade?! Huh?! Explain this damn picture!" Speedy yells back at the assassiness, waving a picture in front of her face. The picture showed Jade in her Cheshire outfit, barely illuminated by the full moon. But there was no mistaking the red liquid that covered the claws connected to her hands. And a limp body a couple feet away.

"Speedy I promise I didn't! I promised that-"

"This is picture evidence Jade! Who ever got past the cameras and set this at our doorstep could have another one! You promised you wouldn't kill anymore Jade! Could you just not hold back or something?! The urge to much?!" He shouted at the girl, who had tears going down her face. And anger building up in her.

"So you're going to believe a random photo dropped at the door instead of your girlfriend?! That's pretty low Roy Harper. And I might have been a villain for a long, long time, but if I make a promise, I keep it!" She yelled, her hands curled into fists. That fact that she had used his full name told how angry she was.

"Well what am I suppose to think? There is a freaking picture of you with blood on your claws, and a dead person not even 2 feet away!" He yells back.

"I think you should stop and think about the promise I made to you and the rest of the Teen Titans when I first joined! It's been 2 freaking years since I killed someone! Why would I all a sudden just say "Oh my after 2 years, I'm going to go kill someone and risk going to jail for eternity!" They enter a glaring competition that goes on for about a minute.

"Well urges can come back." He said plainly. A silence comes that is thick enough to cut through.

"Fine. If thats what you think." Jade said, then runs out the door.

She didn't come back for the rest of the night.

::.::

"Well. The Beast is back." Cyborg says, studying the screen.

"Well obviously." Raven deadpans.

"Well it was still inside him, but he was getting better at learning how to keep It down. What happened?" Robin says, running a hand through his black hair.

"Well as I said before I found him, it started when the waiter was flirting with me. He seemed to be really tense, and I could sense the anger coming off him. I don't know what he smelled, or heard that could have made him mad enough to wreck a sandwich shop." Raven says.

"Well maybe he heard the waiter coming to find you or something." Cyborg says.

"Look we aren't really going to know for sure until he wakes up, so lets wait." Robin says, crossing his arms.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait much longer. He's waking up." Cyborg points to the green boy. Said green boy groaned and opened an eye.

"Ughhhh my head. I feel like there is a hammer hitting it." He says, reaching a hand up to rub his head. He looks at the 3 people looking at him. Robin with an eyebrow raised, Cyborg with a look of worry, and Raven sporting her usual emotionless face.

"Uhh... Hi?" He said.

"Beast Boy, I know you just woke up, but would you mind explaining why Raven found you in Beast form in a trashed sandwich shop?" Robin says calmly. Beast Boy's eyes widen.

"W-What? I.. The last thing I remember... Was talking to Raven. Then... I think I smelled... something and started running.. Then everything just went black." He says.

"What did you smell?" Robin asks. Beast Boy closes his eyes tightly in concentration.

"I... I don't remember. But it made me really mad." He says. Robin was obviously annoyed, but learned from the first time of dealing with The Beast not to make it mad.

"Think hard Beast Boy. Was it a person? An animal?" He asked calmly.

"I... I think.. It was a person... But i'm not sure! I just can't remember!" He said, shouting. Raven rushed over to him and put a hand on one of his fists. He almost instantly relaxed and calmed down.

"Beast Boy we are just trying to understand. You need to calm down, and stop being so defensive." Raven says, staring into his eyes. He stares back for a second, then nods. She sighs and pulls back, making Beast Boy frown a little.

"How about we all go get some sleep? It's been a long night, and sleep is the best thing for Beast Boy's wounds." She says, not waiting for anyone to answer and going through the floor. There is a silence for a couple seconds, then Robin and Cyborg walk out, leaving Beast Boy to rest.

::.::

Jinx was again on patrol. And bored, again. But more on edge because of the last time. Finally it was time to go home, and to her bed.

"_Ughhhhhh beddd." _She grumbled in her mind. She barely registered the figure standing about 20 feet in front of her. She froze and stared at the figure. The darkness was making it hard to see anything about the figure. She took a deep breath and walked towards the figure. When she was close enough to see, she let go of the breath she had been holding. It was just a small boy. Maybe about 10. He had blonde hair that looked very soft, and large blue eyes, making him look cute and innocent.

"Hey little boy! Where's your parents?" Jinx asked as she got closer. The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, then he grinned.

"No where." He says. Jinx raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mea-" A rustling came from down the street. Then boy cocked his head towards the sound, then he perked up.

"Sharato!" He says giddily, and runs towards the sound.

"Wai-" She interrupted by the boy who is waving at her.

"Bye weird lady! I'll see you soon!" He says. He seems to disappear into the shadows. Jinx stands there for a second, wondering what just happened. And what his words mean. She walks over to where the boy had gone. She had to make sure he got home or something. But after a brief look around where he had gone, he was no where to be found. She shakes her head, and walks home. But she couldn't help but feel... That someone was watching her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Alllllrighhhht next chapter is going to be the start of the actual plot stuff. Tell me if this is going to fast. Because I could stall or something. I dunno. **


	5. Chapter 5

**What? I'm actually updating kinda regularly? What is this madness? **

**Well it's my thanks to you guys for being such awesome readers and reviewers! *Takes a bite of cake* Onto shoutouts!**

**2Awesome4Life- Dun Dun Dun indeed my friend. :)**

**Pixiedustmagic- Yes Roy is very stupid. But we put up with him!**

**Eve Harp- That's why I asked you though! *Whine***

**ArkieR- The villain is indeed an OC. *Rubs hands together evilly* Just you wait. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Runs away laughing***

**Alllrighhht I believe that is all. Onnntttttooooooo teehhhhhh story.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_A little boy walks the streets of Jump City. He sees a giant empty warehouse, and a someone limping into it. He smiles. An innocent, pure smile. One of joy and giddiness. A sudden rustling farther away makes him turn quickly towards the sound._

_"Sharato? Is that you?"_

_::.::_

Robin woke up to a blaring alarm, and Starfire basically knocking his door down with how hard she is knocking.

"ROBINROBINROBIN! YOU MUST DO THE COMING QUICKLY! THERE IS CRIME!" She shouted. Robin was out of bed and dressed in a few seconds, then out the door with Starfires hand in his in a few more. She flew fast next to him, obviously excited.

When he got down to the garage, he saw the other 3 were already out of the garage. Cyborg in his car, Beast Boy as an eagle, and Raven flying. No one even tried to convince Beast Boy to stay because of his injuries. This was the first crime in weeks, and no one was going to miss it. Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and Starfire takes off flying after the others. As they got closer to the cite, Robin got a nervous feeling. Something he didn't often get, and didn't expect to get now, when he was so excited. He looked up at Starfire, who was flying above him, and saw she had a slight look of... Discomfort on her face. But he shook it off, and continued.

When they arrived at the place, Everyone was hesitant. Especially Robin. They had been in situations like this before. Many times, actually. But something didn't feel right to him about this place. To any of them. They all stood outside of the entrance to the giant abandoned building. Raven is the first to speak up.

"I don't know about you guys... But something doesn't feel right to me about this place." She says in her monotone voice. No one answered, because they all knew they could all feel it. They stood in silence for about a minute, then Robin swallows and places his hand on the door.

"Well... We can't just leave.." He says, uncertainly.

"A-are you sure we can't?" Beast boy asked, visibly shaking. Robin shook his head.

"If someone is really in trouble, we can't leave." He says, then opens the door. A brief chill goes through all of them, but they all step inside. The door swings shut behind them, and a single light flicks on, spotlighting one part of the floor. A figure limps into the spotlight. Everyone gasps except Raven, and even her eyes widen in shock. Robin steps forward.

"Kit... Kitten?"

It was indeed Kitten. Though the snobby pink covered girl was gone. Her blond hair was ratted, greasy, and had signs of blood on it. She wore a thin white sheet for clothes, showing her thin body. She was always thin, but it looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. And all along her legs and arms was a phrase cut into them. Robin had to stare at it for awhile before he could read what it said. "Don't look so surprised." Her blue eyes, which once sparkled with glee when she tormented the Titans, were now dull and lifeless. The only thing in them besides those things, was a slight bit of fear.

"I am not here... To harm you. I am here to deliver a message.." She said, her annoying whine replaced with a quiet whisper. Robins mask narrows. As much as he despised Kitten, he couldn't stand to see anyone like the condition she was in.

"From who?" He asks. Kitten shakes her head quickly, almost in fear.

"I-I can't say.. B-But I have to deliver this message... H-He has my daddy... A-And Fang." She says shakily. Suddenly her eyes go wide.

"Y-You have to hel-" Suddenly she cries out in pain and falls to the floor, a new cut deep in her leg. The Titans run over, but she scoots away into the darkness.

"Don't come any closer! I just need to deliver the message!" She shouts. She breaths in and out. Suddenly she yells out in pain, but it gets cut off. She stands up and walks into the light. Her eyes are now completely black.

"Greeting Titans." Kitten says, But a high pitched voice speaks with her. Robin's mask narrows more.

"Who are you? What did you do to Kitten?" He demanded. Kitten laughs.

"I'm not here to answer your questions, Richard Grayson. I'm just here to let you know of my existence. That is all." Kitten lets out a childish giggle.

"Plan Pixie has been in motion for almost 1 years. It can't be stopped." Kitten says.

"_1 years? It's like a child's grammar. Who ever this is sounds like he or she didn't go to school." _Robin thinks.

"Plan Pixie? What the heck does that stand for?" Beast Boy says. Kitten giggles again.

"It doesn't stand for anything silly! I just like Pixies. They are pretty!" Kitten says, then pauses.

"Well I have to go now Titans! But don't worry! We will meet again! Pinkie promise!" Kitten giggles again, then sucks in breath. She collapse to the ground, breathing heavily. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Please... Help us." Robin is about to reply, when Kitten cries out. She looks like she's being pulled into the darkness. The Titans run towards her, but it's too late.

Kitten's gone. Disappeared into thin air.

::.::

Jade angrily stomped down the street.

"_I can't believe he thought I killed that guy! It's been 2 years since I have even THOUGHT about killing someone. I thought I could trust him! Well apparently I should have learned not to trust anyone. Stupid..." _After a while of walking, she reached a small house, a couple miles away from the Titans Tower, and hidden from the world. She came here when ever she wanted to disappear from the world. Which sometimes she needed to do. And right now she definitely needed to.

She removed her shoes outside the door and put them to the side. She walked in and slammed the door. But before she is able to turn the lights on, she seems a figure. She instantly goes for her weapons, but she freezes. Almost like she became paralyzed. The lights are flicked on, and she gets a closer look at the figure. Her eyes widen. The figure giggles.

"Don't look so surprised.. Jade."

::.::

**Annnnnddddd I am going to stop there because I am brain dead. :) I am just going to guess that at least one of you is kinda understanding what is going on and the connections and stuff. But I ain't sayin nothin! By the way I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little off. I actually started to write it about 3 chapters ago, but decided I needed more character and plot development. So I was about half way done with it when I decided this. So I'm sorry if somethings are wrong or something. I looked but I didn't see any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy I'm back. I don't have an excuse for why I was gone for so long. However, I do have a valid reason. Well, A couple.**

**First- Crap went down with my family. We had to get together (Because for some reason, my grandparents wanted to get everyone together after a huge fight. Logic, grandparents. Logic) and it ended in people screaming at each other and blood. Well okay not THAT much blood. No murder. A chair or two was thrown. I'm not even kidding. I'm as 109% serious. *Sigh* My family. Tsk Tsk freaking tsk.**

**Second- The power went out. FOR FIVE FREAKING DAYS! Alright I'm not one to say this, because I need my iPod and computer, but you would have thought it was the end of the world. It was like a freaking zombie apocalypse. It was really bad though. Because of it, we had to throw away a lot of the stuff in our fridge and our huge freezer in our garage, because they got bad. It was pretty terrible. No one knows what happened or anything! It just turned on again like nothing happened! It was cray cray.**

**And last- I have said this a thousands times, but I will keep saying it, because people need to know. I SUCK at writing long stories. Now before ya'll go into a bunch of "Oh no you're great at it!" stuff, it's not the actual story I have a problem with. It's the commitment, time, and patience that I don't have. Especially patience. With one shots, I can just write it and be done. I don't have to look back on it. With long stories, I need to keep coming up with idea after idea after freaking idea. And after a while, I just can't do it. I become so bored. And, I also suck at looking and planning ahead which you will see in many of my longer stories.**

**BUT I am back, hopefully with better version of chapter six(I still have no idea why that happened.) Enjoy!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The silence in the Titans West had never been so thick. They had set out food, and for a while they were all sitting around it, but no one was eating.

Robin had long since abandoned his seat and food to go pace across the room, his face scrunched in concentration and anger. The rest were picking at their food, not sure what to do. Finally, after a long 20 minutes of the clinking of silverware against plates and robins footsteps, he sighed and started to head for the door to the hall. They all knew where he was going. The Evidence Room.

Before he could go, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin... Please... We can do this together. Don't go down there. You become so... So cross..." Starfire said in a last-ditch effort to let them help. To let him no shut himself out. He paused for 10 seconds, which seemed like forever. The others thought he would crack, but he just pushed Starfire's hand off, and disappeared down the dark hall, and the door closing behind him. Starfire stayed there for a couple of seconds, then turned to the others. They thought they would see tears in her eyes, but there wasn't. Only the sadness.

::.::

It had been a week and a half since Robin went into the Evidence room. He never came back out. Not to eat, to sleep, to train, nothing. He just typed away on his computer, trying to find something on what little leads he had on who ever... Possessed Kitten. But that was the thing: He didn't have any leads. He didn't know anything about who ever this was, except they talk like a 5-year-old. And act like one. And who heard of a 5-year-old villain? But he had no other leads! Even the footage of the night at the storage sheds was completely wiped off the earth.

About 3 days into his time in the evidence room, he got tired of everyone trying to contact him. So he turned off his communicator. But Cyborg somehow found a way to activate it again using HIS communicator, so he ended up turning off all communicators. And then all messaging systems(Email, phone, etc). The only person who could get in without having to break down the door was Raven, but after a couple tries she gave up.

Robin didn't like becoming this part of himself. Work obsessed, cold, unhealthy. But he needed to find... Find something about who ever this was. What if he... Did what he did to Starfire? No... No he wouldn't let that happen.

::.::

Raven sighed, annoyed as she walked up to the Evidence room's door.

"For Starfire." She thought, then tapped on the door.

"Robin? We're going out for-"

"Go away.." Robin interrupted. Raven clenched her fists, but stayed calm.

"Robin its-"

"I DON'T CARE, RAVEN! I DON'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT TODAY IS! I HAVE THINGS TO DO!" He yelled, then went silent, already back to his work. She stared at the door, then walked back to the main room. When the door opened, Starfire turned to her, with a hopeful, but doubtful gleam in her eyes.

"I-Is he coming?" She asked. Raven pulled down her hood and shook her head, looking sympathetically at Starfire.

The red-headed alien bit her lip, but nodded. She wasn't really expecting him to come anyways with his mode. The two boys walked up and hugged Starfire, who hugged them back, though not as bone crushing. Raven couldn't stand seeing her friend so sad. She walked up to her and put both hands on Star's shoulders.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if he doesn't come. Don't let that get you down on a day like this. You're suppose to be happy, and joyful and all that stuff." Raven said, then paused.

"After all... It is your birthday."

::.::

After that, Star lightened up a bit. They went out to eat, hung out in the park to open presents and eat cake, and then decided to go to the fair to finish the night off. When it turned dark, they all went to the Ferris wheel. Starfire and Cyborg went in one car, and then Raven and Beast Boy went to the other.

"So Star, did you have a good day?" Cyborg said, leaning back and making the cart sway. Star nodded back enthusiastically, then looked down at her hands.

"But it would have been much funner if Robin had come..." She said, turning her head to try to stop the tears. Cyborg reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. He'll get out of this soon. Then we can celebrate your birthday all over again with him! You can have two birthdays!" He said, smiling at Star. She laughed and nodded, liking the idea of being able to celebrate with Robin. After a long comfortable silence, the ride ended and they all got off. No one said anything, but Star and Cyborg secretly chuckled to themselves about how red Beast Boy's face was, and the small pink tint to Raven's pale cheeks. As they walked to the car with Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting about the front seat, and Raven getting them to stop with a glare, Starfire trailed back and let her smile drop.

"Oh Robin..."

"Hey Star! You comin'?" She heard Cyborg shout, and she smiled again.

"Yes friend Cyborg!"

::.::

"Wait where the hell am I?" Jinx thought as she finally snapped out of her train of thought. She had been going for a walk, just to think things out, and the next thing she knows, she's in a neighborhood that isn't known for being very friendly. But the weird thing is, is it was empty. Usually there were rowdy gangs all over, their shouts and fights echoing off all the abandoned buildings. But nothing was there. Nothing was happening. And she was lost. Great.

Hello miss." I small squeaky voice said, making Jinx freeze up. She slowly turned to see the little blonde haired kid. Even though it wasn't a gang member, she didn't feel the least bit relieved. That kid was creepy.

"Kid why the heck are you here? The gang members-"

"Aren't here!" He said, smiling. Jinx felt like backing away a step, but she stood her ground. She thought about phoning in for help, but then she remembered Robin had shut down all the communicators.

"Seriously, for a guy who is supposedly so smart, that is a freaking stupid thing to do." She thought.

"Oh? And I suppose you know where they went?" Jinx asked the kid, putting her hands on her hips. The kid just giggled. Jinx sighed.

"Do you know how to get back to the city?" She asked. The kid nodded and started walking away. Jinx followed him. She remembered telling Kid she probably wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"Well that's just great. So if I die here, he won't find me for a while." She thought sarcastically. After awhile of the kid walking and her following, she began to feel even more nervous than she already was. She stopped the kid.

"Hey shouldn't we out of the neighborhood by now? I thought you said you knew how to get back to the city." The kid nodded.

"I do. But I didn't say I was going to show you!" He said, scolding her like a little kid. Jinx was about to let out her rage on him, when she saw him looking at her weird. Jinx gulped. No. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking... Behind her.

"Scary man..." She heard the kid whispered. Before she could even turn or do anything, something went into her neck. She felt the rush of liquid going through her body. As she went down, right before she fell prey to unconsciousness, she heard a whisper from the "scary man" behind her.

_"I'm sorry Jinx..."_ Then everything went black. But Jinx swore, in the consciousness of her mind, she swear she heard a small, childish giggle.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Ahhhh Robin why would you do something so stupid! Sometimes that boy. Anyways, I hope this is better than the last chapter six! Ta-Ta for now! (PS-I'm so excited my brother is coming home from a mission in 2 months! Sqqqqqqeuuuaaaal!)**


End file.
